


What if....

by Kyokochanx



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokochanx/pseuds/Kyokochanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry if this is bad, it was written on my ipod; it's my first fan fic that I have courage posting, don't be too rough on it.!</p><p>Akane's sick.... And yeah just read it haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if....

Akane coughed violently in her bed as she slowly opened her eye lids. Everything was blurred, and at first she didn't even recognize her own room. "Candy must have changed it when I told her I didn't feel well" she croaked, inspecting the pastel walls and daisy covered carpet. Rolling over, Akane worried about how she hadn't called in sick for work yet, but sleep soon took over her anxious thoughts. Just as she started to drift off, a garbled ringing of her watch became clear as she brought it to her face. It was Kogami calling. "Hello..?" She half whispered. Kogami's voice took on a concerned tone. "Tsunemori? Is that you? Are you okay?" She sneezed in response and through a plugged nose replied in a louder voice "I'm okay; just sick". Hearing a soft sigh on the other end, she couldn't help but giggle to herself. "Why is he so cute?" She mumbled. "What was that tsunemori?" Kogami inquired. "Nothing, anyways...-" she broke out into another coughing fit and pulled the watch away from her face. "Is.... Is there anything you need?" Kogami asked in unease. "I'm fine, just make sure you follow Ginoza-san's orders" she replied, exhausted. They both said their quiet goodbyes and Akane's wrist fell limply back onto her bed. "It'd be a dream if Kogami came to take care of me" she giggled once again. Through half-asleep haze, she heard a knock at the door and candy appeared above her. "Someone's at the door!" Her sing-song voice called. Candy brought up a small floating video screen of Kogami standing at the door, one hand in his hair and the other carrying a shopping bag. Akane sat up bolt in her bed, causing a couple of quick coughs to erupt from her. "One minute!" She called out hoarsely, reaching over to at least pull on a shirt and shorts. She hadn't realized how weak she was until her legs swayed and she knocked over her night stand with a 'crash!'. "Tsunemori??" Came a strained voice through the door. Candy flitted over and sang "Are you alright?!should I call 1-1-9?!" She immediately unlocked the doors in case Akane couldn't reply. Kogami heard the doors un-click and he rushed in dropping the bag at the doorstep. "Akane?" He asked worriedly, searching until he found her door and opened it wide. She was laying on the floor, half draped over her fallen stand. He rushed over to her, picking her up wedding style and setting her back on her bed. Kogami stroked her face anxiously and lay a cool hand to her forehead. She was burning up. Ragged breaths escaped tiny pale pink lips as she struggled to breathe right. Kogami strutted back to the door to pick up the discarded bag and brought it back, emptying the contents on a desk nearby. It contained the basics: cough medicine, hot and cold patches, tissues, even first aid. Kogami glanced over at Akane, who now had a light sheen of sweat all over, and he riffled through the things to pull out the cold patches. Stealing a washcloth from her bathroom, Ko proceeded to wipe the places he could reach, then quickly applied the cold patches. Quickly finishing, he pulled up a chair by her bed. "She seems to be a bit more comfortable than before" he said quietly, smiling. Carefully, he moved a piece of silky brown hair from her face and stoked her cheek. Akane's eyes began to flutter, and once the blurriness passed, she gained a curious look from the person sitting across from her. "How are you feeling" he purred, his voice for once not so gravelly. 'This must be a dream' she said to herself; 'It just has to be'. Not doubting these thoughts she reached up steadily to place her hand on his, smiling brightly. "This is the greatest dream ever, she whispered, "I even got how hot he really is right". Kogami chuckled, and squeezed her hand. "You're not dreaming Akane" he said quietly. "Yes I am!" She pouted, "I know because you only call me Akane in my dreams"."so you've had many dreams with me in them.?" He scoffed with a smirk. "Well duh, dream Kogami would remember stuff like that" she yawned sleepily. "Alright, whatever you say Akane" he said in an aloof tone. Kissing the top of her head, she smiled even bigger and closed her eyes whispering an " I love you Kogami". Thoroughly shocked, Ko failed to respond, which made Akane open one eye. "I'm waiting" she cooed, giving him a rare toothy-grin. 'Her smiles are infectious' he told himself, and replied in a soft voice "I love you too, Akane". Akane snuggled back into her pillow, thoroughly pleased. Kogami chuckled again and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Leaving silently, he lit a cigarette, and smirked to himself once again.  
****** THE NEXT DAY  
Akane woke to birds chirping loudly but happily by her window. She now felt refreshed thanks to the deep sleep she had fallen into. Stretching, a cold patch popped off her head and onto her lap. She picked it up meticulously, pondering its origin. Doing a once over of her room, she noticed a shopping bag o her desk with its contents spilling out. 'Where.....?' Suddenly she remembered her dream from last night. Akane's stomach dropped. "No no no no no no wouldn't, COULDN'T happen!" She argued with no one.  
....But... What if it did happen.?


End file.
